Not Natural
by ImpalaAtNight
Summary: Castiel Novak is a simple man. He enjoys the simplicities of life. But then Charlie Bradbury happens. And that's how he finds himself immersed in the world of Not Natural, a tv show starring Dean and Sam Winchester as Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki.


**A/N: Don't own Supernatural, or any characters in it. I also don't own Misha Collins, Jensen Ackles, or Jared Padalecki (though I really wish I did). Mishaiel is not a real angel. Not Natural is not a real show (but isn't it such a cool idea?)**

Castiel Novak was a simple kind of man. He enjoyed the simplicities of life, a good book, warm food, and a comfy chair were his idea of a good night. Of course, all of his friends were trying to 'make the best' of their twenties by drinking, partying, and staying out amongst the California night-life until God knows when. But Cas was content to stay in and read. Until Charlie, that is.

Charlie Bradbury is a menace. That's how Castiel would describe her to anyone who asked. The fiery red-head was constantly bubbling with energy, energy that she decided to devote to LARPing, writing fanfiction, and ruining Castiel's life. Castiel had, out of the kindness of his heart, decided to let Charlie stay with him for a brief period after her roommate kicked her out of their college dorm room (apparently they didn't appreciate all night Star Wars marathons). Castiel would have denied, seeing as how he was no longer in college himself, but she knew a lot of his friends, and thus was one of his friends by default. During that time Castiel's TV got more use than it had the entire nine years he's had it. Charlie was determined to make him watch every single movie and TV show she had ever seen, and somehow she managed to not only do that, but she also got him hooked on every single one.

From there she introduced him to a magical site called 'tumblr'. His obsession worsened and he was lured into even more shows. It was there, amongst Doctor Who, Sherlock, and Harry Potter that he discovered 'Not Natural'. It was a TV show about two guys, Jensen and Jared, who hunt monsters. And the actors, two brothers named Dean and Sam Winchester, who play Jensen and Jared, are gorgeous. Sam is tall and muscular, with a puppy like charm, big hazel eyes and shaggy brown hair. Dean, on the other hand, has short dark blonde hair (that may not even be blonde, it could just be a sandy brown, Cas isn't sure) and bright green (he, and the rest of tumblr, likes to call them 'fanfiction green') eyes. And Castiel happens to be in love with Dean.

Not Natural only had two seasons when Castiel discovered it and it wasn't really a 'big' show. But Castiel was hooked from the opening shot. The two men, actors by day, hunters by night, had great chemistry, which was probably due to being real-life brothers. After only a few days stalking the tumblr fan blogs he discovered what was known as the 'J2' ship. He didn't like it. Even though in the show they were just friends, in real-life they were brothers, and he found that disturbing. But, despite his problems with the fandom, he watched the show almost religiously. The show was captivating, to say the least. Jensen and Jared were actors who were staring in a TV show about two brothers, named Dean and Sam, who hunted supernatural creatures. Jensen and Jared find out that the supernatural exists, and using the skills they learned from the show, decide to start hunting them. Throughout the show the audience gets glimpses of the show Jensen and Jared star in, called Supernatural. Following the fake-show's third season arc, in which Dean gets pulled into Hell after making a deal at the end of season two to bring his brother Sam back to life, Jensen gets sent to Hell after making the same deal to bring back Jared.

And that was how Castiel ended up at an audition for a small part in Not Natural, a new character that appeared in season four. He didn't know much about the character, just that it might be a demon and that he probably was the one that brings Jensen (and subsequently Dean) back from Hell. Castiel was nervous, of course he was he had only a few acting roles (most of which were school plays and things like that) under his belt. But Charlie had insisted, and he couldn't say no to her, mostly because he was afraid to challenge anything she says. The fiery red-head can be scary when she wants to, which Cas had learned the hard way.

"Castiel Novak?" The P.A, a young brunette girl who Cas thinks is called Candy, calls out. He shakily stands and follows her into a room. There's a camera set up in front of one wall, and a table is across from it. Five people sit at the table, all with clipboards in front of them. Castiel takes a deep breath and moves to the red 'X' on the floor in between the wall and the camera.

"Welcome, Castiel, is it?" At Castiel's nod, the casting director continues. "I hope you had a nice trip up here." She smiles at him and Castiel relaxes.

"Thank you, I did." He replies with a small smile.

"Whenever you'd like to begin." One of the other casting people, a man this time, nods at him. Candy turns on the camera and steps away.

"My name is Castiel Novak and I am auditioning for the role of Misha Collins." Castiel says, his voice deep and rumbling. He breaths in and relaxes his shoulders, his muscles loosening. A grin lights up his face when he looks back to the camera.

"Oh good, it's you. I was worried some preteen girl managed to get her hands on a spell book and tried to summon the perfect man. You were trying to summon the perfect man, yes? If not, I can go…" The playful look fades from his face and suddenly he is deadly serious. "Right, you want answers. My name is Mishaiel, I am an Angel of The Lord. I am the one that gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition." Castiel straightens his back and widens his shoulder, creating the image of flexing wings. He relaxes and an easy smile settles on his face. "Now that that's over, do you guys want to grab a few beers?" The grin stays for a few more moments before he relaxes into his usual expression, and looks to the casting table.

"Thank you Castiel. We will contact you if we need anything else." The same casting director from before tells him, a smile firmly on her face. Castiel nods and follows Candy out of the room. She pauses before entering the waiting room.

"You know, Castiel, between you and me, I thought you did really well." Candy winks at him before opening the door and ushering him ahead of her. Castiel walks out of the building with a shocked face, barely noticing anything until he's back in his car. The 1967 blue two-door Caprice has been with him since he graduated high-school, a gift from his father. Castiel slides into the classic car and sits there for a moment, processing what he just did.

"Holy shit." He breathes out, resting his head on the steering wheel. Once he's gained more control over himself he guns the engine and drives back to his apartment. He opens the door and is greeted by his friends throwing confetti at him.

"Confetti, it's a parade!" He yells throwing his hands up. They laugh at him and congratulate him on his first ever audition.

"So, how did you think it went?" Charlie asks once he sits down. She's practically buzzing in suspense.

"I'm not sure, but the PA said it went well." Castiel confides. Charlie whoops and hugs the nearest person, which happens to be Jo. Jo also happened to work on Not Natural along with her mother Ellen. Ellen plays Samantha Ferris, who plays Ellen, and Jo plays Alona Tal, who plays Jo. It was fairly confusing.

"Congrats Cassie! I'm sure you were great. Do you know who the PA was?" Jo asks once Charlie lets go of her.

"Uh, I think it was Candy." Castiel answers, crinkling his brow in concentration. Jo beams.

"That's great! Candy is one of the more professional Pas, so if she thought you did good, then you did good." Jo tells him, smiling. Castiel gives her a small smile in thanks.

"Thank you Jo. It means a lot." Castiel acknowledges.

"And who knows, maybe you and Dean will get along so well you stay on for more than six episodes." She suggests with a grin. Castiel shakes his head at her.

"I doubt that." He objects. Jo smiles at him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Trust me, I know Dean. He'll like you." She reassures him. "Now enough of this, let's party!"

Castiel spends the rest of the night smiling and laughing at the amusing anecdotes of his friends, most of them having to do with Not Natural and it's cast, as quite a few of his friends have been on the show. Ellen and Jo were semi regulars, then there was his cousin Gabriel who played Richard Speight Jr for a few episodes. He also knew Bobby (through Ellen and Jo), Ash (they aren't actually sure what his last name is, he keeps slurring it whenever they ask), Meg Masters, Jessica Moore, Missouri Moseley, and Tessa Schnitter. A few of his other friends were going to try out for some of the other roles they would be offering for season four. His half-sister Anna would be trying out for Julie McNiven tomorrow, and his friend Pam already auditioned for Traci Dinwiddie. It would be nice to be a part of the Not Natural family, especially when he already knew so many people from it.

"Okay, everyone out. Some of us have things to do in the morning." Castiel says as he ushers everyone out of his apartment. He collapses on his bed and stares at his ceiling for a few moments before closing his eyes and slipping into sleep.

* * *

><p>"Cas! Pick up the phone!" Charlie growls from her room. Castiel opens his eyes and rummages around his bedside table for his phone.<p>

"Hello?" He asks once the phone is against his ear.

"Hello, is this Castiel Novak?" A somewhat familiar voice asks.

"Yes. May I ask who is calling?" He requests, slightly put out that this person is calling him so early on his day off.

"This is Candy Redford. I'm calling about your audition for the role of Misha Collins on the television show Not Natural." Candy explains. Castiel sits straight up in his bed, instantly awake. Fear and hope battle in his stomach. "I'm calling to tell you that you have been chosen to play the role of Misha Collins. We will email you with more information."

Castiel feels numb. He is vaguely aware of himself telling her his email address and thanking her. He lets his phone drop onto the bed, his arm following it.

"Holy shit." He breathes out in shock. "Charlie!"

The ginger woman runs into his room and sees him sitting on the bed, a shocked look firmly on his face.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" She asks, worry coating her words. Castiel looks up at her with wide eyes.

"I got the part." He tells her. She looks at him blankly for a moment before realization hits her and she squeals.

"Oh my god! Oh my god, Cas that's great!" She exclaims. "We have to call everybody!" She gets up to grab her phone, but Castiel grips her arm.

"Not yet, please. I want it to be a surprise." He requests. Charlie nods and hugs him.

"This is so awesome! You're going to have so many fangirls! Your face is going to be all over your tumblr feed." She exclaims. Castiel groans at the mention of tumblr, knowing that he hasn't been on for a few weeks, not since he went to his audition, and that his feed would take forever to go through.

"Charlie, please." He groans. The red-head nods and leaves him alone.

"You're going to have to talk to your crush." She reminds him before slipping out of his room. He groans and curses her existence for the thousandth time. If not for Charlie Bradbury, he would still be living his simple life, full of quiet nights in and good books. After all, Castiel Novak is a simple man.


End file.
